


The beginning

by Mykya



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykya/pseuds/Mykya





	

Encontrar la casa adecuada no fue muy difícil, aunque tenías que admitir que la suerte había jugado su papel. Sin ninguna otra indicación más que “la reunión se realizará en la Comarca “, la búsqueda podría haberse alargado durante unas cuantas horas más. Ni siquiera el peculiar aspecto del mago había sido de gran ayuda, ya que sorprendentemente nadie parecía haberle visto.

La marca que debía indicar el lugar de la reunión relucía tenuemente en la oscuridad sobre la puerta verde y redonda. Y si por si eso no hubiera sido suficiente, el griterío de los enanos podía oírse claramente desde fuera. Agachándote ligeramente llamaste a la puerta con tres secos golpes. El alboroto que hasta entonces había provenido del interior se detuvo abruptamente.

—¡Oh, no! ¡No más enanos! —exclamó una voz.

La puerta se entreabrió entonces asomando por ella la pequeña figura de un muy exasperado hobbit. Tenía el pelo corto y rizado color miel, unos pies grandes y peludos que asomaban por debajo de una bata de andar por casa y unas orejas puntiagudas mucho más anchas y redondeadas que las de los elfos.

—Buenas noches, mi nombre es (T.N). Tengo entendido que esta noche se celebraba aquí una reunión—te presentaste educadamente.

La pequeña criatura suspiró frustrada abriendo la puerta para dejarte pasar. Agachándote, entraste a un recibidor muy acogedor en el que se veían claras muestras de la presencia de los enanos. Los armas estaban tiradas de cualquier manera o apoyadas en las paredes y el perchero a tu izquierda estaba lleno de capuchones, capas y un sombrero de mago.

—Bilbo Bolsón —te reveló su nombre el hobbit cerrando la puerta a tu espalda.

Intentando no golpear nada te quitaste la espada que llevabas atada a la espalda y la chaqueta. Envolviendo la funda con la tela, la dejaste cuidadosamente en el suelo, gesto que el mediano te agradeció con una sonrisa.

—Cuidado con las lámparas. Gandalf ya se ha golpeado un par de veces—te aviso Bilbo haciendo un gesto con la mano para que le siguieras.

Al entrar en la habitación detrás de Bilbo, te recibió el más puro caos. Un grupo de doce enanos estaba sentado alrededor de una mesa que ocupaba toda la extensión de la sala, comiendo y bebiendo al más puro estilo de fiesta enana. Los gritos se redoblaron cuando un trozo de algo que no pudiste identificar voló cruzando por encima de toda la mesa hasta que un enano bastante gordo lo cogió al vuelo con la boca y se lo tragó con satisfacción.

En una esquina, sentado en un banco demasiado pequeño para él, se encontraba Gandalf, que observaba la escena divertido mientras fumaba de su pipa. Mientras el hobbit volvía a su propósito de amonestar a los enanos para evitar males mayores en su casa, tú te acercaste al mago, que sonrió complacido de volver a verte.

—(Y/N), me alegra que hayas llegado sin problemas.

—Gandalf. Hubiera dormido más si me hubieras avisado antes.

—No hay tantas formas de enviar mensajes seguros—respondió el mago gravemente—. No cuando la mitad de la Tierra Media está observando.

—Qué es lo que están observando, me preguntó.

—Pronto te enterarás. Solo un enano queda ya por llegar—dijo tan críptico como siempre—. ¡Pero dejemos estos temas! Tienes que ponerme al día de tus últimas aventuras.

Charlasteis durante largo rato, intercambiando experiencias y noticias de todo el territorio hasta que, para mayor desesperación del hobbit, los enanos comenzaron a recoger lo restos de la cena. Los platos y los vasos comenzaron a volar por el aire mientras una canción hecha específicamente para chinchar al hobbit, resonaba. Pronto, todos los platos, vasos y cubiertos reposaban limpios e indemnes encima de la mesa. Los enanos sonreían a Bilbo que observaba su vajilla con gesto desconcertado.

No pudiste evitar reír divertida por el espectáculo y aplaudiste, alabando la destreza de los enanos. Todos se giraron a mirarte, unos curiosos y otros desconfiados. Casi te arrepentiste de haber llamado su atención.

—Dejadme presentaros a (Y/N)—intervino entonces Gandalf—. Es una admirable guerrera y aventurera. Nos será de gran ayuda en nuestro propósito.

—A vuestro servicio—dijiste haciendo una reverencia al modo enano, lo que te granjeó algunos gestos de sorpresa.

—Supongo que ahora nos toca a nosotros—dijo un enano de pelo negro y de barba muy corta. Demasiado corta para un enano, pensaste—. Kili, a vuestro servicio.

—Fili. A vuestro servicio—se presento el enano rubio a su lado.

Uno a uno todos fueron presentándose. El siguiente fue Bofur, un enano con un curioso gorro que te sonrió alegremente. Después el enano gordo, Bombur, que también presentó a su primo Bifur, disculpándole por no poder hablar el mismo. Dori y Nori, que te lanzaron miradas desconfiadas y un enano pequeño que agarraba un libro contra su pecho y una pluma llamado Ori. Balin con su aspecto sabio y el enano de los tatuajes, Dwalin, quien te evaluó como si fueras una potencial amenaza para todos. Un guerrero, fácilmente identificable. Por último Gloin y Oin, a quien Gloin tuvo que gritarle tu nombre en la trompetilla para que pudiera oírlo. Te mordiste el labio para evitar sonreír, sabiendo lo descortés que sería y que solo complicaría tu futura situación. Según parecía, el enano que faltaba por llegar era el jefe de la expedición, ya que ninguno de los presentes parecía tener más poder sobre los demás.

Terminadas las presentaciones cada uno volvió a sus conversaciones, aunque seguían lanzándote miradas de vez en cuando. Mientras esperabas, te dedicaste a repetir mentalmente los nombres de los enanos para asegurarte de haberte memorizado todos. Ya sería bastante complicado convivir con doce enanos como para añadirle las confusiones con los nombres. Gandalf te sonrió indulgentemente sabiendo seguramente lo que hacías.

Aún seguías memorizando cuando unos golpes secos sonaron en la puerta. Toda la sala se quedó en completo silencio.

—Ha llegado—dijo alguien.

Bilbo se dirigió nerviosamente hacia la puerta, esta vez sin ninguna exclamación, pudiendo sentir la tensión en el aire. Gandalf le siguió.

—Thorin Escudo de Roble—pudiste oír desde tu posición.

Al oír su nombre comprendiste. Habías oído historias sobre Erebor y la Montaña Solitaria. Sobre las riquezas que guardaban sus profundos salones. Corrían miles de leyendas sobre la llegada del dragón y el rey sin trono, pero todo eso había sucedido mucho antes de que tú nacieras y nunca habías llegado a creerte esas historias no sabiendo cuanto de verdad o de mentira había en ellas. Ahora, comprendiste maravillada, estabas a punto de entrar en ellas. ¡Los enanos partían a recuperar el reino perdido!

Thorin entró entonces interrumpiendo tus maravillados pensamientos. Su mirada viajó por el salón deteniéndose en los enanos presentes, reconociéndolos. Entonces, sus ojos se detuvieron en ti.

—¿Quién es ella?—preguntó.

—(Y/N)—respondió Gandalf—. Una admirable guerrera y aventurera. Nos puede ser de gran ayuda.

—Es de la raza de los hombres—dijo como si fuera un insulto.

—Yo mismo soy un hombre pese a mis poderes—le recordó Gandalf observándole penetrantemente.

El enano cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho observándote con desconfianza. No moviste ni un músculo, consciente de que tu participación en la misión dependía de su opinión.

—¿Sabes acaso cual es nuestro destino?—te preguntó esta vez a ti directamente.

—La Montaña Solitaria—respondiste reverentemente—. No todos los días se conoce a alguien que forma parte de la historia.

—¿Y no temes enfrentarte al dragón Smaug?

—Claro que le temo, solo un loco no lo haría. Pero estoy dispuesta a enfrentarme a él si eso significa una criatura malvada menos en el mundo.

—¿Participas, entonces, de una forma completamente altruista?—preguntó entonces Thorin sonriendo.

No era una sonrisa amable y sabías de sobra que estaba intentando encerrarte para que cometieras un error. Decirle que no deseabas una parte del tesoro sería una estupidez. Todo el mundo tenía que ganarse la vida de alguna forma, y un pellizco de ese tesoro prometía muchas camas y comidas calientes en el futuro. Sin embargo, parecer avariciosa no te haría ningún bien frente a los enanos, conocías de sobra su posesividad con respecto al oro.

—Si esta aventura nos reporta algún beneficio, no me negaré a aceptar una parte. Todos tenemos que vivir de algo, y una trotamundos no vive precisamente con comodidad—respondiste finalmente.

Era lo más sincero que podías haber dicho y sin embargo, Thorin no parecía especialmente contento. El único consuelo, pensaste, era que ese día sería una historia para contar. Trece enanos en la casa de un hobbit, dispuestos ellos solos a recuperar un reino perdido por el fuego de un dragón. El mismo Thorin Escudo de Roble entre ellos.

Con una última mirada hacia Gandalf el enano asintió sentándose a la cabecera de la mesa, junto a Balin. Contuviste una sonrisa al saber que habías sido admitida y Gandalf te miró satisfecho.

Balin se acercó a Bilbo con un contrato que el hobbit comenzó a leer murmurando para si mismo y con el ceño fruncido. Ori se acercó a ti con otro pergamino más corto.

—Es tu contrato—aclaró—. Es más corto que el del señor Bolsón porque no esperábamos otro miembro en la compañía... pero las condiciones son las mismas.

—Gracias—sonreíste.

—Si tienes cualquier duda puedes preguntarme—dijo devolviéndote la sonrisa tímidamente.

El pergamino estaba escrito en una letra clara y recta, y condensaba todos los términos de los que dependía la aventura: la búsqueda de alimento y refugio corría a cargo de todos. En el caso de que la aventura fuera un éxito te correspondía hasta una quinceava parte del tesoro, lo que, si las historias eran ciertas, te quitaría de trabajar el resto de tu vida y a tus descendientes durante muchas generaciones. También, en caso de muerte, cubría tus gastos funerarios...

Lo releíste un par de veces y después le comunicaste a Ori que estabas de acuerdo con todo. Él te tendió una pluma y tú firmaste al final. Estampó su propia firma y te lo devolvió.

—Ya eres oficialmente miembro de nuestra compañía—dijo sonriendo.

Unas risas estallaron entonces y pudiste ver a Bilbo desmayado en el suelo.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—preguntó Ori.

—¡Le hemos aclarado algunos aspectos de su contrato y se ha desmayado!—rio Bofur agarrándose el gorro con una mano y la otra en la tripa —. ¡Menudo saqueador!

Sentiste una pizca de compasión por el pobre hobbit. Es verdad que así vestido, con su batín y tirado en el suelo, no tenía pinta de haber puesto un pie fuera de La Comarca, pero Gandalf le había elegido por una razón, y no sabías si para bien o para mal, pero el mago rara vez se equivocaba.

Con un suspiro, Gandalf se acercó e intentó reanimar al hobbit, sacándolo fuera de la habitación, cuando lo consiguió. No volviste a verle en toda la noche. Cuando Gandalf volvió lo hizo solo, negando con la cabeza ante tu muda pregunta.

La noche fue avanzando. Los enanos no se tomaron muy bien la perdida de su saqueador pero pronto olvidaron el asunto a favor de otros temas más urgentes. Cuando llegó la medianoche, dejaron por fin de discutir reuniéndose alrededor del fuego. Sus voces un rumor amortiguado. Tú te habías bajado del banco acomodándote en su lugar sobre el suelo con tu chaqueta abrigándote y la espalda contra la pared.

Cuando comenzaron a cantar tus ojos se cerraron y escuchaste extasiada. Cantaban sobre el viaje y el camino, sobre recuperar el reino perdido. Acunada por la música te quedaste dormida.

A la mañana siguiente fue Gandalf quien te despertó. Con su sombrero puntiagudo ya puesto y su bastón en la mano te sacudió suavemente agarrándote de un hombro. Tú te despejaste deprisa y notaste que el sol ya brillaba alto. Hacía mucho que no dormías tantas horas seguidas.

—Cuidado con el techo—te avisó antes de alejarse.

Rápidamente te deshiciste la trenza que habías llevado durante el día anterior y volviste a hacértela, asegurándote de que ningún mechón que pudiera molestarte quedara fuera. Ori se acercó a ti con el desayuno, un trozo de pan y otro de queso que devoraste rápidamente antes de darle las gracias. Tras haberte puesto tu chaqueta y haberte asegurado la espada a la espalda, saliste fuera de la casa.

En el exterior ya había algunos hobbits curiosos observando el revuelo. La noche anterior debido a la oscuridad y a lo aislado de la casa de Bilbo vuestra llegada había pasado desapercibida incluso con el ruido que los enanos habían hecho, pero ahora, visibles a plena luz, trece enanos, una mujer y un mago, no era algo que pudiera pasar desapercibido en esa parte del mundo.  
Cuando todos estuvisteis preparados, marchasteis por fin hacia Bree. Los hobbits no se acercaron a vosotros, solo algunos de los niños más valientes que fueron rápidamente alejados con una furiosa mirada de Thorin.

Al llegar al final de La Comarca, la compañía se dividió, cada uno yendo a por sus monturas. Menos de media hora después volvíais a estar camino de la ciudad y tú ya había perdido toda esperanza de que Bilbo apareciera. Algunos de los enanos habían establecido apuestas con diversión, pero te habías negado a participar.

Contra todo pronostico Bilbo llegó poco después, corriendo y con el contrato agitándose al aire como una bandera.

—¡Parad! ¡Esperadme!—gritaba.

Después de que Balin revisara el contrato, Bilbo, pese a sus protestas, acabó montando un pony junto a ti y Gandalf como un miembro más.

—Me alegra que haya decidido venir con nosotros, señor Bolsón—dijiste sinceramente.

El hobbit te sonrió sinceramente aunque su expresión cambió al ver las bolsas de monedas volar entre los enanos. Tú misma tuviste que agarrar una para pasársela a Gandalf.

—Nunca dude de ti—sonrió el mago.

Bilbo solo resopló, prefiriendo girarse hacia ti en vez de contestar. Al poco ambos estabais hablando animadamente sobre la Comarca y te pareció que, tal vez, habías encontrado un amigo.

 


End file.
